Hetalia: 100 Drabbles
by XxAnimeWriterxX
Summary: Here are just little stories about all of the nations' daily life of romance, humour, the past, dark times, sad times, and pastaa! Okay that last one is a joke! But have a read! Suggestions are nice! Ratings T-M
1. Promises

**_I've always wanted to do a 100 Drabbles type thing so here it is!_**

**_Story Rating: K - M_**

**_ Story Warnings: Fl_****_uff, swearing, dark stuff, sad things, humour, sexual references, and other things_**

**_Chapter Rating: T_**

**_Chapter Warning: Sexual Reference_**

* * *

**~Promises~**

"Hehe.." A small cheerful male giggled, smiling like no tomorrow.

"What's up with you? Got laid by West again?" A male voice interrupted the smiling man's giggling.

"Nope! I heard Doitsu singing! He's such a good singer!" He cheerfully replied, still smiling, the white haired male bursted out in laughter.

"West?! Singing!? Mein Gott! You have to record it next time!" Prussia walked off, laughing manically with his 'awesome' sandwich in his right hand and his left deep inside his pocket.

"I promise!"

* * *

_**Suggestions are wanted ! :D**_


	2. Ticklish War

_**Hey Everyone! Another Chapter For You! :D!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**_Chapter Rating: T_**

**_Chapter Warning: Sexual Reference_**

* * *

**_~Ticklish War~_**

"Prussia get your hands off me, this instant!" A deep male voice yelled, as he was stuck in a headlock position, with his white haired brother, Prussia.

"Now now, west be a good boy and stay still." Prussia cooed, as the blond haired man underneath him stared daggers at him, he huffed loudly.

"Sí, Amigo. Just be good." Another voice joined in as he had the blond's hands cuffed together with his hands.

"Spain, Get the hell off me." The blue eyed male growled.

"Ne, Doitsu are you ready?" A small brunette joined the conversing males.

"Italy, if you want food for a week, I advise you not to do this." Germany threatened, the Italian whined.

"But-"

"If you don't want little Italy to do it I volunteer, moi." France spoke, Germany stiffened as soon as he heard Frances' voice.

"France, your tickling isn't even child friendly!" Germany shouted, he heard France obnoxiously laugh.

"Oui, I guess you're right."

"NOW, ITALY!" Prussia shouted, noticing Germany's guard was down.

"IEE!" He shrieked, then suddenly his laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Doitsu, I never knew you were this ticklish!" Italy chuckled at the blond in front of him, laughing uncontrollably.

" MEIN GOTT!" Germany said between breaths and laughter. His face was going redder then a tomato.

"STOP! STAHAHAH!" The blond tried to shout.

"Okay, okay, Italy stop." Prussia ordered, Italy stopped and Spain and him let Germany go, he collapsed to the ground clutching his sides, panting heavily, strands of blonde hair hung over his forehead.

"Doitsu~ Are you alright?" Italy asked, crouching in front of the beaten man

"Ich hasse dich so sehr..."

* * *

**_Just Some Translations;_**

_**Spanish;**__**Sí **__**\- Yes, **__**Amigo - Friend**_

_**French;**__**Moi - Me, **__**Oui - Yes**_

_**Japanese;**_**_Doitsu - Germany, _****_Iie - No, Ne (Short For Nee) - Hey_**

**_German;_****_Mein Gott - My God, _****_Ich hasse dich so sehr - I Hate You So Much_**


	3. Don't Go Into The Kitchen

_**I'm Going To Be Uploading These Daily So Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Rating: T**_

_**Chapter Warning: Nothing... I'm Just Being Cautious...**_

* * *

_**~Don't Go Into The Kitchen~**_

"Germany! Germany!" A distressed brunette yelled, the blond looked up from his book and fixed his black glasses.

"What is it, Italy?" He huffed, annoyed, this was the thousandth time he had been distracted by Italy.

"I'm scared, to make food!"

"Eh? What do you mean?! If this is a trick to make food for you—"

"No Germany! Myself is scaring me!" He cried, Germany stared at the pleading male like he was a psychopath.

"What do you mean, dummkopf?" The blond asked confusedly, the brunette pulled the German's cuff and led him to the doorway that led to the kitchen.

"L-look.." The brunette stammered obviously spooked whatever was in the kitchen. The blond peeked his head around the wall of the doorway, he saw Italy, no an evil auburn haired one with blood red eyes and a devilish grin, playing with a sharp knife, sitting at the wooden dining table smirking like the Cheshire Cat.

* * *

**_Suggestions Are Nice!_**

**_Dummkopf - German For Idiot or Fool_**


	4. Welcome To Australia!

**_Enjoy! _**

**_Chapter Rating: T_**

**_Chapter Warning: Just Being Safe_**

* * *

"Thank you very much for having me..." A small voice spoke.

"Hey no worries mate! Let's forget about our past and look forward to the future!" A smiling brown haired male replied with a lot of optimism, the small black haired male couldn't help but smile along with him.

"My people rove visiting your country, they rove everything about it, the animals, the scenery and the people." Japan complimented the smiling male.

"Right back at ya!"

"Aye mate, would you like some of my food, it's pretty sick!" Australia asked, Japan looked at the male confusedly.

"Erm, I mean not sick sick but the awesome sick!" Australia stammered, rubbing the back of his head, awkwardly.

"Sure." Japan smiled. The brunette with the band-aid plastered over the bridge of his nose went to get his infamous snacks for the foreigner. He shortly came back out with some chocolates, biscuits, lollies and what seemed to be like, jam. Japan stared at the food before him, he went to grab some of the biscuits.

"Wait!" Australia yelled, Japan instantly stopped and put his hand back on his lap.

"I want you to try this first!" He exclaimed excitedly, he grabbed the container of 'jam', opened it and scooped some onto a tablespoon, it wasn't jelly it was something, it was brown and smelly. He gave the spoon to Japan, he brought it to his nose and cringed instantly, but stopped since it was impolite, the Australian couldn't help but laugh. The black haired man, hesitantly put the spoonful of the substance in his mouth. The taste was horrible, it was burning his mouth! A glass of water was given to him, he drank it in one gulp.

"Sorry mate, that was a tad bit harsh! But I had to do it!" The Australian laughed as the Japanese male fanned his mouth.

" Nan ... Kore?" He asked between breaths.

"Well that's a spread we call vegemite, Welcome to Australia!"

* * *

**_Thanks For Reading! _**

**_Japanese - Nan Kore - What Is That_**


	5. A Gift From Mr Netherlands

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Rating: T**_

_**Chapter Warning: Nil... Just Being Safe...**_

* * *

**_~ A Gift From Mr. Netherlands ~_**

'They are here! Finally here!' The male exclaimed in his head as he looked at the many coloured tulips on his front doorstep, 20,000 to be exact. He blushed, he did get notice, annually. They were beautiful! He smelled them they emitted a lovely odour.

"Merci, Monsieur Pays-Bas."

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**French \- Merci, Monsieur Pays-Bas - Thank You, The Netherlands**_


End file.
